Armed and Dangerous
by TenshiNanashi
Summary: An OC Jacob is doing a paper on dear Richard and Justin Richard didn't die, he went to jail like a good little boy instead of trying to kill cassie and talking to them leads him down a darker path of self discovery. currently on hold
1. Sociopathic fun

Title: Armed and Dangerous 1?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story, MbN is not mine. The plot, is though.  
Author: Wit Moon  
Summary: Jacob is doing a paper on dear Richard and Justin (Richard didn't die, he went to jail like a good little boy instead of trying to kill cassie).  
Warning: rated R, may be unsuitable for children. Cutting, murder, sex, drugs, alternate universe, alcohol, and gayness.

"Obsession? Now, that's just fucking crazy."

"Infatuation…?"

"Is what people use to describe a slutty school girl's crush."

"What do you want to call it then?" Asked the soft voice of his interrogator.

"Pain." He snickered, "Or you could call it love if you want to spice up your report."

The man behind the bars sat forward, to gauge his audience's reaction, with rapt attention. The boy was a young one, perhaps even still in high school, but he was quite intelligent from what the man could tell. In fact, the boy reminded him of…well, anyways, he reminded him of someone important.

Jacob Hills swallowed hard while brushing a hand through his dark hair, "How does pain equate to love?"

The man leaned back now, smirking slightly at the boy's naivety, "Pain is love. You have to be able to inflict pain on your lover and accept pain as well. Some of the happiest couples fight all the time. You have to know how to push the other person's buttons to truly love them."

"Did He understand that too?"

"Who?" Asked the man in faked disinterest.

"You know who, Mr. Haywood. Stop playing with me."

"They say that a sociopath gets bored easily. Perhaps you're my new source of entertainment."

The boy's lip turned up for a minute before, "Be that as it may…please answer the question."

"I thought so."

"Were you wrong?"

Richard stood and turned from the boy in one fluid movement before saying, "I don't know. You've researched us…you tell me."

"It was only a point of interest…I do not, really, need to know."

"But you'd like to."

Jacob nodded hesitantly.

"Well too fucking bad. That's the way life is, kid. You can't always get what you want. Especially if you're someone like you."

"Like me?"

"A slave."

"Definition: a person who is held in bondage to another; one who is wholly subject to the will of another; one who has no freedom of action, but whose person and services are wholly under the control of another."

"Very good." Richard clapped sarcastically.

"How am I a slave?"

"You're not free…therefore you are a slave."

"How am I the slave when you are the one in jail?"

Richard's eyes flashed dangerously as he spun around to look at Jacob, "Because I shouldn't be subjected to this. And if Pendleton would've kept his damn mouth shut…"

"So you blame him?"

"I didn't say that."

Jacob nodded, "Yeah…you did."

"I didn't say that I blamed him! I said that if he'd have kept his damn mouth shut none of this would've happened, and that's the God-damn truth! I wouldn't have thought of murder before Justin came along…"

"How did he cause you to want to murder?"

"He said…he thought…" Richard trailed off.

tbc...


	2. Leopold and Loeb for example

Flashback

It was another one of those everything-goes-wrong days, and poor Richard just received even worse news. They were making him get a fucking tutor…oh yeah, like he wanted egghead Pendleton to tutor him. This was just his luck. He was, after all, cursed.

"What do you want to start on?" Justin asked.

Richard looked at the other boy as if he'd grown an extra head. They had agreed to meet at the Bluff, but Richard didn't want to study right then…no he wanted to get a buzz.

"What?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

"Alright, fine, if you don't want to study…what do you want to do?" Justin asked frustrated

Justin was a dark haired boy who talked quietly but often got attention, whether bad or good… He didn't have friends. He couldn't relate to others very well and craved human contact, that's why he agreed to tutor the popular Haywood boy.

"Now that is more like it. I want to get a rush… Do you have any drugs? No, wait, on second thought…you wouldn't, would you?" He paused to look at Pendleton. "Nope, obviously not."

Justin grew a bit indignant at that and it made him bold enough to pull his pocketknife from his pocket and push it into Richard's hand, "Try using this. It doesn't hurt that much."

Richard shot a look of surprise at Pendleton, then he opened the knife, chuckling at the absurdity of the 'smart one' suggesting this, and held it against his own skin. He stared at the strange, unidentifiable gleam in Pendleton's eyes and pushed it into his skin a bit. They both watched the blood swell and fall from his wrist, the shallow cut was anything but life threatening, but the danger was still ever present and it was exciting to them both.

"You're real funny, you know that?" Richard asked as he pulled the knife away from his skin.

"Why?"

"Cause you're supposed to be the smart one; I'm supposed to rely on you for advice, and here you are telling me to cut myself for a high."

"If you didn't want to, you wouldn't have."

Richard moved dangerously forward into Justin's personal space, knife in hand, and trailed it teasingly across the skin of Justin's exposed neck, "Really, is that so?"

Justin, uncaringly, brushed the knife away from his neck, "Yeah. Now what do you want?"

"I could kill you, kill you right now, and feel nothing. No one would even care if you died either, cause if they were you…they'd probably kill themselves. How does that make you feel, you stupid little bitch." Richard snapped, angry that he hadn't seemed to frighten the other boy.

"You could kill me, but you'd spend the rest of your life in prison. You touched that knife, they could fingerprint it. Plus my time of death would probably be around the same time that my parents knew I was to be tutoring you. Not to mention Loccard's theory of exchange."

"What the fuck?"

"Transference…forensic science. It helps put criminals in jail, and if you killed me…you would end up there too. You don't have the discipline to even attempt it, let alone actually get away with it."

Richard sneered, "Really. Well, I don't see you trying to commit murder either, now do I?"

"No, because it is said to be impossible. Too many factors go into a premeditated murder and any one of those factors going wrong could lead to death or life in prison. Leopold and Loeb for example."

"Who?"

"Two teens who believed in a interesting version of Nietzsche's teachings decided to commit the perfect murder, but Leopold left something of his at the body drop site by mistake and it led the police right to them."

"They were dumb then. I could do it." Richard leans over and brazenly says, "We could pull it off."

Justin stared at Richard for a minute before shaking his head slightly with a frown.

Richard laughed, "I was just joking…no harm in that."

End Flashback

tbc...


End file.
